User talk:Jason Tolliver
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Jason.toliverlyons! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon Slayer Magic page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 20:51, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Ask permission on my page, not the Slayer talk page. And, you may create an Ice God Slayer, yes, you fulfill the requirements, so I have no reason to refuse.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:01, June 7, 2014 (UTC) I already said okay.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:35, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi. I was wondering if I could add your character Phatom in the past of one of mine. ILonely (talk) 03:10, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Would you like the name to my guy or its fine? ILonely (talk) 06:09, June 12, 2014 (UTC) I want Zeke Steel to have a past with her. I want this to sound different so I want to make him get slaved, then they meet up. Zeke eyes are forced to be use and taken, Phantom helps him get his eyes back. They fall a bit in love but Zeke has this goal where he needs a sacrifice to get it. He thinks she die but she really survive and head to her adventure. ILonely (talk) 06:35, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Thank you.ILonely (talk) 06:45, June 12, 2014 (UTC) I have no reason to refuse, but I will ask "why"?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:09, June 15, 2014 (UTC) You could probably do that just as easily with a non-Slayer--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 00:15, June 16, 2014 (UTC) About Aru At the moment, he is not on the wiki, but he will return by this coming thursday so he will not be able to answer you till then. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:08, June 24, 2014 (UTC) remove the quote of Jason toliver it was an example i never said you could use it that quote i made and you can't use it so remove itKiddBoy (talk) 23:43, June 25, 2014 (UTC) did you ask kidd-ya to use lightning ice daragon. because he has the page originally MrCharge (Ice Dragon) 00:58, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Jason, you've recieved multiple warnings while I wasn't here, and you persisted in plagiarising from other users. Remove the spell descriptions of Meteor and Grand Chariot from Elise Hakuro instantly as Aru said. Since I was away, this is your first warning technically. If you persist in taking descriptions from other users and not giving credit without permission, consequences will ensue. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:57, July 10, 2014 (UTC) sure, go ahead. And sign your posts. Also, you don't really need it- no Slayers have other types of magic, really. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:11, July 19, 2014 (UTC) You have copied from Hogotsu Sezoku's personal Lightning Magic description (the third paragraph) and his adaptability section on your Jason Tolliver page. The second time is the ending. So goodbye, your ban will be over in six months. I'm saddened that you haven't learnt at all about plagiarizing. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:27, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] 23:16, July 23, 2014 (UTC) White Lighting~ Hi there, Jay! It's dragon742.) I was reading your article about White Lightning, and wonder, if I can use it for my character Tetsuro Izuburi. Answer me, when you can.)[[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 20:40, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh, thank you very much, Jay. You know, maybe, your and my character can become friends, if you want (just a thought). Anyway, thank you very much.) [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 22:57, August 5, 2014 (UTC) I have five of them, but, I think, that my first character is my main. [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 23:44, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh, thank you. Your main character was a Dragon Slayer, right? We might play some role-play, which include both of them. Maybe, they decide, that some of them is enemy, and will begin to fight. How do you think about it? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 00:08, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:55, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Cool name, sure we need to use it. But place... Maybe somewhere on the Mochina Island? My upgraded Hayashi will be there in my story, so we just need to imaginate, how Jason get there. How do you think? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 09:43, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Great idea, it gonna be excited! But, I must warn you, that it would me my first role-play here, so I will try my best =) [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 23:13, August 6, 2014 (UTC) I already said yeah. No need to ask twice. Also, name it "Light Devil Slayer Magic (Jason)" because other people will want to use the magic too. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:53, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Yes, you're allowed to make dragons. And yeah, you can make Lightning Dragon Magic and use Compact Regression, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:59, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Hello there, Jay. How are you? I want to ask you, what about our RP-story? As, we have created name for story, have created the way how our characters will meet each of them. but we don't start it yet =) [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 20:42, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm, they are both can utilize Dual-Elemental Mode, but you have Ice, and I have Fire. Plus, I want do some trick - that Hayashi will absorb your lightning, and then, your lightning somehow will break his poison dragon lacrima. So, I think, in this very long and hard battle, maybe Jason would be the winner. Or, Hayashi will use some of his Secret Arts on Jay, will win, and only after that, will have some problems with his magic. How do you think about it? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 22:47, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Yes, allowed, but several days ago, Per-chan ask me to remove him. so I decide to break Lacrima (I don't like the idea of poison fire, as I have created Hayashi in long ago 2011 year xD So, I decide to make Hayashi a Fire Dragon Slayer with dual-element mode. =) And yes, I think, that in logical way, Hayashi stil can use his Secret Art on Jay, but, after that, Jay will use his Revised Spell. Some like that. [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 10:10, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'll check it up today, so just wait for my answer [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 10:31, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah, it is great. But I think that they will begin fighting after some comical incident, but not at their "you are dragon son, aren't you" xD So add some comic sentences after their introduction, and it will be even greater) [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 14:29, August 14, 2014 (UTC) RP Stuff Ok, I got ya. Go to see at your brilliant writer skills again. [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 21:14, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Oh hell yeah, this battle is baddass. You sure got some exellent writing skills. So, who gonna made the ending? (I mean, I or you) [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 22:10, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and one more thing. I saw, that you have made some Blood Magic article, but change it in Napalm Magic. So, I want to ask you if I can use your blood spells to my another character? He has Iron Blood Magic, so these two magic maybe connected to each other. So, I will wait for your answer. [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 22:34, August 14, 2014 (UTC) It seems good for me, but... I think, it would be unfair from me, that you would do all the work alone. Or, we can make something like that - You will end this story, and, if you want to RP with me again, I would write the story next. How do you think about that? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 22:42, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Good idea, amigo. So, I will write the ending to the story. But, you will need to wait up for it to some morning, cause it is 2 a.m. in my hometown. Is it okay? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 22:52, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Ahaha, I promise, that I will make some interesting ending XD [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 22:55, August 14, 2014 (UTC)